<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knights Job To Protect Their Princess by ficsforthegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378609">A Knights Job To Protect Their Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsforthegays/pseuds/ficsforthegays'>ficsforthegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsforthegays/pseuds/ficsforthegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Argent is assigned as the new knight who's job is to protect the princess, the only problem is that she has a tendency to...not follow the rules. Julia doesn't see why this job is considered such a hard task. It's just one princess, how much trouble could she be? This is her first big job in a while so she isn't going to mess it up, certainly not because she can't take care of a princess. I'm sure that's what the other's thought as well...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Will Be Fine, I'm A Knight ...Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just one Princess, I mean how much trouble could she be? I'll be fine...probably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I really appreciate you checking it out. I know it's not perfect but that's why I could use some advice, suggestions, or just overall thoughts on the chapter! It would really help me out when going into possibly making a second chapter, depending on how this is received  by readers.</p><p>I have lots of ideas and with help and guidance I think I could share them with everyone. Again thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A faint voice could be heard repeatedly nagging at the back of her mind as she stared blankly out at her assigned post, it continued getting louder and louder. This persistent sound suddenly stopped which earned a confused thought from her until- <strong>"Julia Argent!"</strong> Julia is jolted out of her thoughts by the sudden call of her name, she collects herself and turns toward the direction of the loud and commanding voice with a meek smile. Surprised by who she see's Julia straightens her posture and responds immediately with a stern "Yes, Chief!" and bows respectfully "My apologizes, Chief! I was ignorant to my surroundings." Julia hears the sharp sound of heels clacking toward her and soon a gentle hand on her shoulder. " At ease, please." The Chief gives Julia a sincere look and a small smile assuring her this is not some test of restraint and respect for authority.</p><p>The Chief is a very important figure to knights, she's one of the first female knights to reach such a high position of power and gain so much respect. People respect her and admire her, not just because she is in a position above them. She is very strong on her own, with a grasp on command and she even has respect for those below her in rank who put their best foot forward. To her, everyone has an opportunity to show their worth. I look up to her in a way, she doesn't allow people to look down on her. I want to be able to do show my worth like she does.</p><p>The Chief motions for Julia to follow her lead as she continues at a relaxed pace down the corridor of the watch towers. Soon they are at a matched pace, Julia slightly lagging behind as to not overstep ahead of The Chief. Julia works up the courage she needs and speaks up first, "How can I help you ma'am? It is unlike you to visit the watch towers without prior notice." She says while glancing at the Chief every now and then to catch a glimpse of her expression. After a moment the Chief says "Julia, why did you become a knight?" casually with an expression that Julia can't quite make out. With a questioning look Julia responds quickly "Well, to protect and defend of course." she tells The Chief as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"Ah...I see, then I was right" Julia stops and stares at the drastically taller women's back, The Chief stops walking and lets out a hearty laugh that surprises Julia, then turns with a grin. "Chief, is something the matter?" Julia questions with a worried expression, keeping thoughts of The Chief's sanity to herself. "Of course Julia Argent, I would expect that sort of answer from a knight like you!" she says happily "Pardon me?" Julia reply's the comment from The Chief only serving to make Julia more confused then her earlier outburst of emotion and her sudden appearance at the towers did. Julia put's on her best service smile, her feet shifting weight nervously. "Ma'am I'm not exactly sure what your point is... <em>also I'm not really sure that was a compliment</em>..." Julia mumbles the last part of her comment, tilting her head to the side with a confused expression one similar to a puppies.</p><p>The Chief smiles softly and soon straightens her posture, she looks down at the knight seeming to be very pleased by the exchange the two are having. "Julia Argent, The Royals are looking for a new knight to watch over the <em>Princess</em>, and I would like <em>you</em> to take over that position" The Chief says changing her expression to a more serious one. Julia takes a second to process the information she was just told, very blatantly looking around the room left to right checking to see if she may have been talking to any other non-existent Julia Argent then she slowly smiles. <strong>"WHAT?!"</strong> she lets out a flustered and incredibly confused yelp, then quickly covering her mouth with both hands she bows in apology once again. It is incredibly hard to hide the frustration and surprise in her voice she fails but still manages to say "I'm sorry Chief, I understand you're trusting me with a big responsibility and I should be thanking you but I can't exactly say I'm not confused especially now. Why me, and on such short notice to. What if I'm not suited for the position, or don't want it in the first place? I-" She was stuttering and rambling through her words so the Chief let out a small sigh and smiled yet again then cut her soon to be essay short.</p><p>"Julia, you have shown great skill, determination, patience, and dedication. Not only to your job but to everyone who you meet, I've never seen you rush to a conclusion or paint anyone who isn't worthy of the title a "bad guy" I trust that you can handle the new job of watching over the Princess. That is why I'm choosing you for this. <strong>Do you understand?</strong>" The way the Chief used her words meant there was no room for discussion. Julia knew those eyes and that tone of voice, though there is a smile playing across her lips it's the same ones she uses when she's giving an order. This is not something that has room for a second opinion or argument against it. "Yes, thank you Chief." Julia, again bowed lowering her gaze to the floor feeling a little defeated and unsure. Various emotions were floating around Julia now and her thoughts were everywhere. The Chief sighed "I will tell The Royals to expect a new knight for the Princess at the castle by this week, please have your things packed by tomorrow." she placed her hand on Julia's shoulder once more, softening her tone. "It might be in your best interest to do a little research. I know this will be something new for you, but I know you can handle it Knight Argent." Soon after the same clacking heels were in the distance and a breath Julia didn't know she was holding escaped. </p><p> </p><p>Julia sat down on her small twin size bed in the tiny square box that was considered a "room", she was just lucky she had the luxury of being alone, she shivered at the thought of the poor knights who have to go through this nightmare with a roommate. The room was big enough for a little desk and one bed, forget adding another. That's barely enough room to breath your own air. Julia clenched her fist tighter, narrowing her eyes to the floor. "No use complaining about it now, I won't be able to "enjoy" it for much longer anyway" she let out a long sigh and flopped on her side, then closed her eyes and thought about her situation.</p><p>Squeezing her eyes shut tighter she tried to focus her thoughts "Okay Julia, you can do this it's no big deal. You're just leaving your post as a watch tower knight to go guard the <em>Princess</em> whom you know absolutely nothing about besides the fact that everyone knows she <em>hates</em> following rules! Which you are <em>very</em>fond of. see, no. big. deal..." Julia relaxed and smiled to herself for a moment. She clenched her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows, that moment has passed, she quickly rose from her bed and snapped open her eyes. 

</p><p><strong>"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL WHAT THE HELL"</strong> Julia grabbed the only pillow on her bed and held it to her face for a few seconds letting out a loud groan then threw it towards the door and shot up from her bed. Quickly moving to retrieve it, feeling guilty for throwing it in the first place she thought out loud. "This is no time for a break down Julia, you can do this. Sure, you don't have anything in common and your social class is way below her's but we're both girl we can still- do <em>girly</em> things?" Julia continues to mumble nonsense to herself in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves.</p><p>The door swings open and a tall man with dark circles and messed up hair storms into the room making Julia jump <strong>"Do you mind? It's late and if you haven't noticed, I need my  sleep."</strong> Julia blinks a few times staring blankly at the wall until she turns her attention to Chase looking frustrated as always. "Ah, my apologizes Chase. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten." Julia quickly places her pillow in it's correct place on her bed and puts on her glasses that have been sitting on her fairly empty night stand.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> the problem Argent, you seem...<em>preoccupied?</em>" Julia shakes her head a few times "I'm simply figuring out how I will ever be able to watch over the Princess." Chase narrows his gaze as if he's thinking then they widen slightly when it seems he's finally figured it out. "I see, so you are <em>La Femme Rouge's new play thing.</em>" Chase chuckled to himself and turned to leave until he is stopped by a pair of hands tugging lightly on the hem of his shirt. "Please Chase, If you know more about her then tell me. I <em>really</em> need help."</p><p>Chase Devineaux is a work associate who I am somehow closer to considering my lack luster attempts to "connect" with my other peers. He is impulsive, proud, and a bit of an idiot if I'm being honest. That being said, he is incredibly serious about his job. Brave, determined, and dedicated. Those are his good points, even though he isn't taken seriously and is looked down on with the title of "fool" seemingly imprinted on his forehead by everyone, he still holds his head high and won't allow anyone to get between him and his work. I will never question his devotion to being a knight, he shows it everyday. Even though he's kind of a jerk, I enjoy his spirit.</p><p>Chase turns slightly to look over his shoulder at a pleading Julia who is clearly distraught with the events unfolding, he sighs and rolls his eyes taking a step back to indicate he'll stay earning him a relieved smile from Julia and her grip loosened on his shirt. He clears his throat lightly and continues where he left off "Like I said, the knights that are sent to the Princess are only play things. She <em>never</em> listens or obeys no matter what, and she has <strong>no intention</strong> to. She's incredibly tricky and somehow always finds a way to sneak out of your sight. Pretty much everyone of her knights have quit because they say she's "Impossible" I think they just weren't prepared to be bested by a Princess. Don't let your pride get in the way of doing your job, Argent."</p><p>Silence fell between the two of them for a second before it was quickly shaken by laughter, surprisingly from Julia "I think I get it, this Princess enjoys her fun." The real reason I found it so funny, was because Chase Devineaux was the one telling me not to let my "pride" get in the way. Chase looked at her showing a small crack in his tough exterior, allowing a small smile for Julia "Just don't let her get the best of you, If you can keep up then I'm sure you'll be fine. She's still a Princess after all." Julia's laughter stopped when a question overtook her thoughts "Chase, you called her "La Femme Rouge" before. Could you tell me why?" Chase gave her a confused look then smirked with his signature laugh "Argent, I thought it was common knowledge that the Princess is only seen in <em>red</em>." He left the conversation at that and made his way toward the door looking back once more to give Julia a quick "Good luck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading my first fanfiction, and because it's my first I would really like your opinions on what you thought about the chapter, it would really help me out and be greatly appreciated.</p><p>Thank you once again for reading, I plan on making more chapters if this is well received or writing more fanfictions in the future. Thank you!</p><p>Please leave a comment with any advice or opinions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thinking Of A Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julia just can't seem to catch a break when it comes to the Princess, how will she handle her new environment out of the watch tower? Wish her luck!...she's going to need it. This Princess already seems like a handful!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I really appreciate you checking it out. I know it's not perfect but that's why I could use some advice, suggestions, or just overall thoughts on the chapter! It would really help me out when going into more chapters, depending on how this is received by readers.</p><p>I have lots of ideas and with help and guidance I think I could share them with everyone. Again thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia wakes up bright and early to the sound of her next door neighbors grunting, just like <em>every other morning</em>. Chase always gets up early for his morning work out routine which would normally be fine and even encouraged by Julia, if it weren't five in the morning on a Saturday and the walls weren't made of <strong>paper</strong>. Of course Julia has grown accustomed to the mans loud workout noises and the unbelievably thin walls, normally she'd just ignore it and roll over to catch an extra hour or two of sleep but today was different, she couldn't roll over and pretend the world didn't exist for another precious hour of sleep. Instead Julia let out a loud groan and kicked around in her bed, ruffling around under the sheets forcing them off her and onto the ground exposing herself to the morning chill. She twisted in her bed then curled up into a ball shape while cursing the cold, "You can do it Julia, just move your legs and pack your things!" she gave herself words of muffled encouragement through her pillow. Still clearly not a morning person Julia shifted and unraveled herself, she sat up on her bed and put one foot on the cold floor after another. "You've got two hours to pack Julia, so get up!" She said while reaching for her glasses on her bedside table.</p><p>Well into packing, Julia hears a loud thud from the direction of her room door. She doesn't bother checking to see who in the world would barge into her room unannounced at such a time on a Saturday morning. Who else other than Chase Devineaux, he looks around the empty room then focuses on Julia who's clearly occupied with the task of packing. He leans against the door frame, seeming relaxed in his intrusive environment "Argent, I see you are preparing to leave. I'm sure you are very busy." Julia turns slightly while folding a pair of shorts to put into one of her bags, "Did you need something Chase?" The knight clears his throat loudly. His gaze shifting from wall to wall, everywhere except Julia which was suspicious, Chase is a lot of things and direct is certainly one of them. "I won't be around to wake you every morning with my "loud exercise" as you put it, so..take care of yourself" With that he leaves just as fast as he came. Julia finally allows herself to take a breath and even cracks a small smile. If the one and only Chase Devineaux believes in her she can most certainly do it.</p><p>Finally after some time of packing and getting her thoughts in order, Julia felt properly prepared for her new assignment. She sits on the side of her bed and lets her thoughts wander again. "A Princess, huh?" Julia thinks to herself out loud. When Julia imagined a Princess it was always the ones in fairy tale books, she had never wanted to be the Princess because the knights were always so amazing and strong looking to Julia. The girls that she would play with looked at her like she had two heads when she said things like that. It never made sense why she needed to be protected like some kind of fragile glass, she could be just as strong as a knight if she only tried. Thinking about those memories made Julia remember the question The Chief asked her, "Julia, why did you become a knight?" she spoke the question out loud. In all honesty she wasn't entirely sure her answer was the right one. She just said it on impulse because that's what she's expected to say, did she really believe it though? It doesn't feel like she's been doing any of that lately, and now she's a "babysitter" for a Princess. Julia looked at the time and realized if she didn't get a move on she would be late meeting The Chief, with a sigh Julia stoop up and took her bags. They were two small black duffel bags with everything Julia owned in them, It seemed a little <em>too</em> easy to just pick up and move. Adjusting her grip on the two bags she shakes her head, "Do your best!" Julia whispers to herself as she makes her way out the door. She tells Chase she'll see him soon through his open door on the way down the hallway, getting another grunt as a response. She smiles and and continues toward her new journey.</p><p>Julia reaches the front entrance of the watch tower she's called home for many years since first becoming a knight. She looks around for The Chief, thinking she may have arrived a little too early but to Julia it's better to be early then barely on time. Eventually deciding to make use of this time Julia decides to think of what to say when she first meets the Princess. She straightens her back and bows politely, showing the air her full respect. "Hello my Princess, I am at your disposal use me as you please, I am your kni-..." she cut herself short with a sigh then looked down at her feet feeling the weight of her position settling in "how embarrassing." She mumbles under her breath and stands up to adjust her glasses so they sit properly against the bridge of her nose. Julia heard a small chuckle followed by a female voice "It certainly was, Argent" Julia turns immediately to face whoever might have seen her disgrace of an introduction, her eyes widen and she quickly blurts out "Chief! That was- I was just-" Julia could feel way her cheeks burned and hated the way she stuttered. The Chief put her hand on Julia's shoulder "Don't worry knight argent, I won't tell anyone what I saw." The Chief said with a quick wink, though Julia swore she could see a grin on her face as she walked past toward the vehicle.</p><p>While in transport to the kingdom, Julia got the chance to ask questions about her new position and even the Princess. She asked many questions but only got actual answers to a few, leaving Julia confused as to why this Princess was so mysterious. "Shouldn't a Princess be more involved publicly?" Julia asked The Chief but she received a slight glare and sarcastic response in return "It's our job to protect them, not learn their favorite tea flavor. Stick to what you know and you'll be fine Julia, don't get involved unless needed." Julia decided it was best not to push the subject any further. Opting instead to turn her attention to the view outside, drifting off into a light slumber rocked to sleep by the the small bumps and sways on the road as they moved.</p><p>The vehicle comes to a stop and Julia opens her eyes at the sudden stop in movement,  soon she's moving quickly as The Chief is already exiting the door of the vehicle. She walks in step with The Chief looking at her surroundings in awe at how elegant looking the castle is, every plant in it's correct place and even the bushes looked pristine and perfectly trimmed. Julia took in each element of the entrance after every step until they reached the giant front doors, if it was even appropriate to call them something so casual as doors. Julia see's a man standing sharply with a sort of blank expression that was hard for Julia to pinpoint, He had icy blue eyes paired with freckles, neatly groomed back red hair, and a suit which Julia assumed was his uniform on. When he acknowledges their approach he seems to look Julia up and down taking in her appearance, with a small smile- 'or maybe it was a smirk?' Julia thinks to herself for a moment, he finally greets them. "Julia Argent, I presume? I see The Chief has joined you as well. " Surprisingly the man has a strong accent, but it isn't quite British. "I am her, thank you for greeting us at the entrance Mr...?" The man chuckles and moves to open the doors "Please call me Zack" He said with a smile allowing up inside.

</p><p>Finally inside, Julia takes this chance to admire the brilliant architecture. The high ceilings and expensive looking lighting fixtures amazed Julia for a moment until she is pulled out of her gawking and back to reality, this is not a museum but a home she would be working and living in so it would be best to get used to her surroundings later. Julia is about to ask the question that was burning in the back of her mind 'Where is the Princess?' until that thought was interrupted by the sound of bickering. "Zack, didn't I tell you to get me when she got here?! I wanted to greet her too!" An annoyed female voice said loudly, "Well I tried but you were too busy playing chess with Carm!" The cool and collected butler was gone and replaced with an outgoing and excitable- well in all honesty he reminded Julia of a dog but in the best way possible. A long sigh rung through the halls and soon a different pair of icy blue eyes were looking at Julia, It appears that these two are a set of twins. Julia giggled to herself finding it a little amusing how the two argued "Hey, what's funny?" two strong accents could be heard in unison making Julia laugh a little harder. "Nothing it's just that you two are very... what's the proper word?" Julia searched her vocabulary for a word that would complement the twins dynamic until she found one she thought was suitable "<em>Cute!</em>" There was a small silence until laughter rang out again, this time it started from the twins and soon Julia joined in again too. "Right back at ya!" They both said in between the outburst of giggles. Julia flushed a little at the sudden complement but was determined not to show it on her face, that didn't mean she was <em>good</em> at hiding it though.</p><p>That was quite an introduction from everyone, Julia soon learned that the girl who reprimanded Zack was indeed his twin sister Ivy. She looked almost identical to Zack, which Julia found charming. They served as butler and maid to the Princess, and after short discussions soon enough The Chief said her goodbyes and the twins took Julia's bags to her new room. This would all be perfectly fine, if it weren't for the fact that they left Julia in the entry way of this huge castle. 'Should I move? I wouldn't want to impose.' Julia stood there wondering what to do with herself until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, normally Julia wouldn't be so startled. She is very aware of her surroundings especially in foreign places, but this was different it was like they appeared from thin air. "Oh my!" Julia stiffened and turned abruptly, silver meeting deep black. She found herself looking into the eyes of a women who looked to be about Julia's age. "I didn't mean to startle you, my apologize. You were just standing there so I was concerned something may have been wrong." The women looked at Julia with a smirk playing across her red lips, her gorgeous silver eyes stared into Julia's and for a moment they stood there staring. Possibly because of the fact that Julia forgot how conversations work "Pardon me..." Julia said trailing off until she found words again, just not the right ones "You have <em>beautiful</em> eyes" Julia said again in a mumbled and dazed tone. <strong>'Wait what.'</strong> Julia thought to herself and shook out of her trance, her eyes widened in shock "Well, thank you..." The women said in a teasing way while her cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of red, that made Julia's stomach turn for some reason. "I am <em>so</em> sorry, I didn't mean to say that it just came out!" Julia was clearly flustered but wasn't sure why, 'Isn't it normal to complement someone, why am I acting so...not like me' The women's lips curled up in another one of those smirks and she had an interesting look in her eye. "So you don't think my eyes are beautiful?" She said sounding a bit hurt, Julia's face lit up and she became a bumbling mess "It's not that! I think you are <em>very</em> beautiful- I mean your eyes! Of course you are <em>super</em> beautiful yourself! Maybe the <em>most</em> beautiful women I've ever-" She continued stammering and until she finally bit her tongue and forced herself to stop before she blew a fuse in front of this lady. Julia tried to breath, then she bowed her head and introduced herself to the women who was a little more red then before but clearly enjoying herself. "I am Julia Argent, a knight sent to watch after the Princess. I apologize for not saying so earlier Miss, you just caught me...by surprise." Julia lifted her head and fixed her glasses so they fit on the bridge of her nose comfortably. Only to see the women who was inches away could now feel her breath if she dared to let one escape. "You're her, huh?" She said while inspecting Julia, then held Julia's gaze as if it were her's to keep refusing to let go for even a second. She backed away and let out a huff of air then several giggles followed.</p><p>Now that Julia had a chance to examine this women she noticed how pretty she actually was. Pretty is actually an understatement to Julia, she very much was as Julia said to her before the most <em>beautiful</em> women she's ever seen. The women wore a red strapless dress with gold trim detailing, her hair was up in a ponytail with stands loose here and there covering some of her face. Julia enjoyed her laugh as well, It was sweet and sounded innocent with joy- <strong>'wait what the hell are you babbling about? stop getting distracted!'</strong> Julia reached out and held the women's hands in her's gently, "Could you please tell me where I could find the Princess, she should be expecting me. I heard Zack and Ivy say they were playing chess with her, would she still be there?" A little startled the young lady held onto Julia's hand and lead her to what she assumed was some sort of common room with a smirk on her face. Julia looked around the room for a bit but soon to her disappointment found no Princess, she turned to the women and spoke "Thank you very much for leading me here, but I don't see her." The women tilted her head with the same smirk on her perfect red lips, then finally said "Do you I really not look like a Princess to you at all?" Julia felt her heart drop a little when it finally set in "I thought it would have been obvious with the red on" The women said spinning around once in her dress to show the full affect. Julia remembered what Chase told her 'La Femme Rouge' She thought, "Well, Jules. It's nice to meet you, my precious new knight. Please treat me well!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yahoo~ this is the 2nd chapter of my knight story! I apologize for the long wait, I'm going to try and create a weekly update schedule so please stay tuned for that. How do you like it so far? Please leave your opinions in the comments. Thank you again for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Princess And Her Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julia and Carmen have some time to talk! How will things go between them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I really appreciate you checking it out. I know it's not perfect but that's why I could use some advice, suggestions, or just overall thoughts on the chapter! It would really help me out when going into more chapters, depending on how this is received by readers.</p><p>I have lots of ideas and with help and guidance I think I could share them with everyone. Again thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia froze as if she were some sort of computer, if this hasn't been her most embarrassing day in history, it is certainly up on the list with the rest. She couldn't help but replay her first moments with the Princess in her mind, what on earth came over her, it was like this women turned her a fool with one glance. Not only that but she was currently being taken on a tour of the palace by the Princess herself, why couldn't Julia just say she'd let Zack and Ivy show her, those eyes made her so weak and that smirk wasn't helping. Julia tried to look in front of her and focused on the Princess, the way her hair swayed while walking down the halls, and her faint sweet scent that traveled with the small drafts that sent a chill down her spine. She turned her attention elsewhere and ignored her face reddening in the windows as they passed until finally the Princess spoke "So why did you decide to become my knight? not many people are exactly jumping at the chance, especially with all the rumors surrounding the position." The Princess said without shifting her gaze from the hall, Julia could tell that there was more to that question but decided not to push for more. Julia stared at long silky hair a short distance in front of her, making sure to stand a little behind the Princess just as she does with The Chief, though not as attentively as she does with the Princess... "It was assigned to me, I didn't have a say in if I wanted to or not. Though I have no problem with that since petty rumors would not have swayed my decision to become yours in the first place." Julia said in complete certainty, the Princess stopped walking and turned slightly so that she was looking at Julia from over her shoulder, her red lips curved up. "<em>Become mine</em>" huh?" She said in a teasing tone, narrowing her silver eyes, Julia wasn't going to allow herself to become another flustered mess so she stood her ground and took up the challenge that presented itself. "Yes, <em>yours</em>" She stared back into those eyes she couldn't help but admire, the large halls were quite and seemed to be filling with an odd tension, Julia took a deep breath "Isn't that what I am, just as you are<em>my Princess</em>?" Julia forced a smile and gestured to continue, the Princess lingered her gaze for a moment until finally turning and continuing their stroll. Julia resisted the urge to sigh, opting to quietly let go of the breath she held.</p><p>At some point Julia lost track of where they were in this giant palace, they had already passed by the various rooms and servant quarters, not to mention the huge kitchen and dinning room where the Princess said she has her meals when she isn't eating in her room. Which to Julia seemed entirely too excessive for one person alone, but she thought best not to question it. The Princess lead them to a door that opens outside the palace, Julia gives her a curious look and she responds "Let's get some fresh air before dinner, the gardens are really nice, I have a feeling you'll like them." Julia nods and opens the door for the Princess allowing her out first. They stop at the top of the stairs over looking the gardens "Did you know that the largest garden in the world is the Royal Botanic Gardens located in Kew, the garden contains the largest collection of plants in the world." the Princess says, Julia responds fascinated by the new information "No, I didn't, but did you know that there are more microorganisms in one teaspoon of soil than there are people on earth?" The Princess perked up the exchange of information she smiled at Julia and nodded "I did, but I never expected to hear something like that from a knight, when I told my former knights a fact they all told me the same thing, I should "forget a useless thing like that" it was harsh to hear, but they were right." she had on a bitter smile "It isn't useless to enjoy knowledge, Princess." Julia said, her tone a bit more serious than she wanted. The Princess met Julia's eyes "I've been meaning to ask you, what's with "Princess" it's so formal. I call you Jules." She said with a little fake pout as she started to walk down the steps, Julia shortly following behind "Well that is your proper title, I couldn't possibly call you by your name, you can call whatever you like" Julia finishes after reaching the bottom of the staircase. She looks up and is greeted by those silver eyes, "Do you <em>know</em> my name?" The Princess says in a slow tone "You never asked me what it was when you introduced yourself" She had a certain look in her eyes that Julia couldn't place, It wasn't anger but maybe- <em>disappointment</em>. "I didn't think there was a need to ask, I <em>never</em> planned on calling you anything other than your <em>title</em>, Princess"  More disappointment in those eyes that captured Julia, she sighed and looked around to make sure no one would catch them, then knelt down on one knee and took the Princess's hand "Princess, may I ask your name?" Julia was already shorter then this women so kneeling felt unnecessary, but if it made those eyes shine brighter, then she would. </p><p>Julia felt her ears burn, 'what on earth am I thinking' it was to late to take to take back her actions. Kneeling down in front of the Princess, this was entirely too inappropriate, if the chief saw her now what would she think. Julia was thinking of all that ways she could possibly explain such a thing to anyone who may see them. While Julia tried figuring out a way to keep her job, she didn't fail to notice the Princess's rosy cheeks and cute smile being covered by her other hand as she looked anywhere but Julia's eyes. "<em>Carmen...</em>" The Princess said glancing down at Julia, it was unusual for Julia to get so bold but this may be the only moment she could. Julia stood and let go of Carmen's hand, walking over to the nearest rose bush and picking the prettiest one she could find, though she had no eye for flowers or a green thump she chose the one that reminded her of the Princess. Julia stood in front of the bush making sure there were no thorns left in the rose by using a small dagger she kept for protection, she turned and returned to the Princess reaching for her hand once again. Julia placed the rose in her hand and gave her a soft smile, "I am Julia Argent, a knight sent to protect you. It is an honor to meet you Carmen." Julia couldn't help but smile at the face Carmen was making, her usual smirk wasn't there instead replaced by a delicate smile and caring eyes as she admired the rose. "Roses are my favorite, how did you know?" Julia playfully rolled her eyes "I don't know, a lucky guess maybe?" Carmen lightly elbowed Julia's side "Ha. Ha. <em>very</em> funny Jules, I didn't realize you were also a comedian" They continued their banter late into the evening, exchanging facts and making jokes, the subtle contact and rush of butterflies would come every time their hands would touch while walking or the prolonged eye contact was broken. Julia tried to ignore those parts of her time spent with Carmen, it was probably just nerves from meeting her today she would try to convince herself that way every time those feeling tried to invade her mind. Eventually reality caught up to them and Ivy called for dinner, Julia lead Carmen to the dinning room she was shown before, she walked behind her, opened the door for her and called her Princess, she stood beside her as she ate in silence, it reminded Julia that they were not friends, she had let herself relax around the Princess, but she still had a job to do.</p><p>Julia bowed and took her leave after Carmen finished her meal, Zack and Ivy invited her to dinner with them in the servants quarters after duties so she wanted to be punctual. She walked down the hall, taking small moments to admire things like vases and artworks. Julia felt a hand on her shoulder while walking and abruptly turned with a hand on the handle of her dagger. She let go and relaxed immediately when she saw it was the Princess, "Princess! how can I help you, I thought you were heading to your room after your dinner?" Julia tried to hide the surprise by adjusting her glasses. "I wanted to see if you were free, maybe we could talk some more?" Julia let her hand fall to her side and avoided any eye contact "Princess, please do not rely on me for company, I'm sure there are more deserving people of your attention. Zack and Ivy wanted me to join them for dinner in the <em>servants</em> quarters, <strong>Princess</strong>. I'm sure you understand, so if you'll excuse me..." Julia gave a short bow and turned away to leave, she sighed and looked over her shoulder when something caught the fabric of her sleeve. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" Those few words made Julia's hard sting "I thought we had fun earlier, what happened?" Carmen held tighter as she spoke. Julia's throat tightened and she couldn't help but acknowledge some of these emotions she kept pushing to the side, "Princess- no Carmen, I don't think it's a good idea, Us becoming friends I mean. I am only here to protect you It was wrong for me to be so relaxed around you." Julia started to pull away until Carmen moved her hand from the fabric of her sleeve to her arm, she pulled Julia along ignoring the protests from Julia. "Princess, <strong>where on earth</strong> are we going?" they went up a huge staircase and Carmen dragged Julia down a long hall till they came to a door, when Carmen opened it there were more stairs, they looked a little less cared for then the rest of the palace. Carmen didn't leave any time to stare because in a moment Julia was being dragged up them and at the top was a balcony.</p><p>Carmen let go of Julia and sighed, Julia was still in shock about being dragged around the palace like a doll. This Princess, what kind of royalty is she, in all the fairy tale books she's read about Princess's nothing like this has ever happened. "Sorry about that, I just really wanted to show you this place. I figured if you wouldn't come willingly I'd just...y'know do that." Julia took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Jules?" she heard Carmen call her as she thought. Then as the memories of what happened kept flashing in her mind she slowly broke her silence and laughed harder than she had in a while. Carmen looked a little confused and soon started to recall what happened joining Julia. They laughed for a while letting themselves fall into one another nudging each other and when one caught the others gaze they'd stop for a moment but it'd only make them laugh a little harder. Finally they stopped letting themselves catch what little breath they had and let their weight fall onto the railing beside them. "What kind of Princess are you?" Carmen's lips formed that enticing smirk that made the butterflies Julia had been feeling go wild "I don't know, the kind that wants to be friends with her knight?" Julia's smile faltered and her eyes met Carmen's, she couldn't help but think of what the Chief would say, but in the end it isn't the Chief's job. "Alright Princess, but only if you promise not to try and rip my arm off next time you want to go somewhere." Carmen chuckled "Well I'll only promise if next time you'll just go with me willingly when I want to go somewhere." Carmen held her pinky finger up to Julia and nodded to her hand "Come on it's a promise so you have to!" Julia smiled and locked her pinky with Carmen's.</p><p>Julia finally returned to her room yesterday after an exhausting night, but she wasn't tired enough not to recall the day she had been though. She had fallen asleep thinking about the twins, the garden, and most of all Carmen those butterflies kept swarming even when she wasn't around. After they left the balcony Julia realized she definitely missed dinner and it was long past the time Carmen was supposed to be in her room. Since they were already out they raided the kitchen for snacks they could eat though it was mostly Carmen, just watching was enough excitement for Julia. Surprisingly as they were leaving the kitchen, Zack and Ivy were also feeling hungry that night. Julia apologized for ditching them so they made her play cards with them to make up for it. They played late into the night until Carmen finally said it was time for bed and Julia agreed. The twins went to their room and Julia walked Carmen to her's. Julia couldn't get the image of Carmen's moonlit face and sleepy eyes out of her head so she decided that it was time to wake up and get ready for the day. Julia put her glasses on and searched for her duffel bag, finding it in the closet. She took out her uniform and made her way to the communal servants bathrooms. Outside her door however was a bouquet of roses, they looked very similar to the one Julia picked for Carmen in the garden. Her suspicions we confirmed when Julia found a note attached to the flowers, it was a neatly written thank you in red ink with a small heart at the end. Julia couldn't control her smile, or her blush. Those butterflies were back in full effect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you like it so far? Please leave your opinions in the comments. Thank you again for reading! &lt;3</p><p>This chapter certainly was cute huh~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>